a little hope
by big glee famanic
Summary: "So you are scared of me." Finn said. "Yes. " Kurt answered. "Why?" Finn asked. "Because I am afraid you will turn on me like you did when I needed you the most." Kurt answered and ran
1. Chapter 1

Well here goes nothing

Title: A little hope

Story: Is about Sam and Kurt you see Finn is a dumb a## and has harmed Kurt in the one way that is the hardest to fix and well so did Blaine so it will take Sam and a few warblers and this story to help him and a small spark will happen

Caricatures: Sam, Kurt, Wes, Mike, Tina, Jeff, Nick, Sebastian, and two oc's named Jeremy and Brandon who are twins.

Summary: "So you are scared of me." Finn said. "Yes. " Kurt answered. "Why?" Finn asked. "Because I am afraid you will turn on me like you did when I needed you the most." Kurt answered and ran

* * *

Kurt Burt and Finn were having dinner when Finn said. "We need to have a family meeting." The others were kind of confused but went with it. Carole came out of the kitchen and joined. "Kurt I don't like the fact that you keep rubbing the fact you are gay in every one face that is not cool." Finn said. Kurt looked shocked well so did Carole but Burt was staring at Finn. "What brought this on Finn?" Carole asked but Kurt did not stay as calm. "How do I rub it in every ones faces!" Kurt asked. "Well for one your clothing and your fashion tips and your high voice!" Finn yelled. Kurt started to leave when Finn stood up and walked close to him when he did he saw the fear in his baby brothers eyes the same look he had before Karosky made him transfer to Dalton. The same look he has every night ever since he came back to mikenly. Finn hated that look in his eyes it made him sad, and hopeless. Kurt finally left the room. He didn't come out for the rest of the weekend. Litterly he did not leave his room not even to eat I mean he showered in his bathroom that was in his room. On Monday he avoided Finn at all cost but what made matters worse Blaine called him on Sunday and broke up with him. Kurt had stopped eating for a while and got even more thin and scared. He jumped at a locker slam and turning corners. "Hay Kurt?" Sam asked because he had notes' all of this. "Hay Sam." Kurt answered. "Look I haft to ask you something." Sam said. Kurt nodded. "Why are you so scared?" Sam asked. Kurt murdered something. "What?" Sam asked. "Because it is happening agene." Kurt said. "What is?" Sam asked. "Well when I was in Elementary school my mom died I had lost something important to me. And after that the bulling had started. My dad and I moved to New York after that and I met my new best friends Jeremy and Brandon. They were twins who loved every thing I did my love for the Wesley twins, Dr. who, and Broadway. Anyway we lived there in till we moved back to lima and that is when it went down hill I lost every thing that was impotent to me then I met Finn who I guess saved me we hung out all 8th grade then one day I got locked in a Janitor's closet and I am Closter phobic I screamed and called Finn he only laughed and told me that is what I deserve for being a faggot. Any who Finn left me when I needed him the most now on Friday he called a family meeting and said I needed to stop rubbing the fact I am gay in every ones faces and when I stood up to leave he followed me and looked like he was going to hit me so I stayed in my room for the weekend. I am so scared he will turn on me agene or worse." Kurt sobbed. Sam looked so sad and wanted to hold Kurt and tell him he will protect him. He had recorded the conversation. "Can we tell the glee club they are so worried?" Sam asked. Kurt nodded. Sam hugged him and walked him to the choir room. Sam replayed the tape and you can see every one in tears Finn came in right were Kurt confessed he was scared of him. "So you are scared of me." Finn said. "Yes. " Kurt answered. "Why?" Finn asked. "Because I am afraid you will turn on me like you did when I needed you the most." Kurt answered and ran out of the coir room. Sam Mike and Tina ran after him. "Kurt we need you to call this number." Tina said as she ripped out a paper as he dialed and set it on speakerphone.

* * *

_Hello- Hay um a friend told me to call but maybe … Kurt! – Jeremy- Omg it has been a while- Yes (Kurt was sobbing) – Kurt what's wrong – Finn- Oh that's why you called ok well there is a good thing I should tell you then. – What? – Oh Brandon and me live in Ohio. - Really- Yes so meet me at the lima bean and I will bring a few people you defiantly want to see. Ok I missed you buy- Missed you to and see you soon._

* * *

Kurt smiled and leaned into Sam's arms. "Well are you comfy?" Sam asked. Kurt nodded. Sam smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead. Kurt then got up as the bell rang they all went there septet was for a bit Kurt went into the Auditorium and thought of Finn as he began to sing a song that suited his emotions.

I will not make

The same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

'Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break

The way you did, you fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you, I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh, every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you, I am afraid

I watched you die, I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young, you should have known

Better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same dam thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you, I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

"Wow that song suits you." Sam said Kurt blushed. Sam pulled Kurt into a big welcomed hug. Kurt nuzzled into Sam's neck and Sam smiled. "Kurt I love you." Sam said. Kurt looked at him as if his birthday had come early. "I love you to." Kurt said.

They separated then Kurt ran into Finn at home and all Finn did was slap him across the face. "What was that for?" Kurt yelled. 'That was for being a homo this," Finn started as he slapped Kurt agene "is for what you said in glee club." Kurt rubbed his check. Kurt went to his room as he cried he felt useless and imperfect. So he did what he always did and that was stick his finger down his through puke and take a pill. It never killed him but it made him thinner. And fell asleep as he thought of new ways to stop Finn from hurting him like always.

* * *

Well that is what I have so far and do not threat there will be a happy ending if I get anuff reviews I mean so ten reviews and I will make a second chapter and if you are a member and ask for it I will give you hints for new chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Well here goes nothing

Title: A little hope

Story: Is about Sam and Kurt you see Finn is a dumb a## and has harmed Kurt in the one way that is the hardest to fix and well so did Blaine so it will take Sam and a few warblers and this story to help him and a small spark will happen

Caricatures: Sam, Kurt, Wes, Mike, Tina, Jeff, Nick, Sebastian, and two oc's named Jeremy and Brandon who are twins.

Summary: "So you are scared of me." Finn said. "Yes. " Kurt answered. "Why?" Finn asked. "Because I am afraid you will turn on me like you did when I needed you the most." Kurt answered and ran

Costumes: Kurt is wearing a cute red turtleneck and black skinny jeans

Sebastian is wearing a black t-shirt with a spider web heart on it and red skinny jeans

Jeff is wearing a black turtleneck and red skinny jeans

Nick is wearing a red shirt and black skinny jeans

Wes is wearing a plain red t-shirt and black skinny jeans

Brandon is wearing a blood on the dance floor shirt and black skinny jeans

Jeremy is wearing a matching blood on the dance floor shirt and black skinny jeans

Insert line.

Kurt woke up and got dressed. He didn't take as long to get dressed that day or do his morning routine. He quickly got to school and saw he had two texts one from Sam the other from an unknown number. _Hay baby good morning :) _Kurt smiled and looked at the other one _Hay Kurt a little birdie named Jeff gave me your number I hope you are all right. _Kurt sat down and re read the second text in till he realized whom it was. _Hay Brandon how are you, yes I am fine just a little riled up. _ Kurt walked into the school doors and walked to his locker and saw a very happy blond boy. "Hay Kurt, you okay?" Sam looked concern. Kurt smiled and said "Yes Sam I am fine." Kurt said. "Good because you are going to have a little explosion in glee." Sam said Kurt new exactly what Sam was talking about because he had planed what he would do if he ever wanted to get a point out there. "So what are you planning because I have the song?" Kurt asked. "Well I called a few warblers to back you up in vocals and dancing." Sam said a few seconds latter he heard a yell "KURT!" Jeff yelled as he ran full speed into a hug. Kurt smiled and saw Nick and Wes walking over to the blond laughing. "Hay Kurt I see Jeff has fond you." Nick said. "Yep I see that." Kurt replied. Sebastian walked over with a pair of identical boys walking behind smiled. "Well the Wesley twins have found my Smirking Meerkat."(Sp) Kurt said. The twins hugged him and Sebastian smiled. The talked about the performance then they changed into costumes. "Ok now Kurt has a small surprise for you." Mercedes said.

**According to you **

**I'm stupid,**

**I'm useless,**

**I can't do anything right.**

**According to you**

**I'm difficult,**

**hard to please,**

**forever changing my mind.**

**I'm a mess in a tux,**

**can't show up on time, even if it would save my life.**

**But according to him**

**I'm beautiful,**

**incredible,**

**he can't get me out of his head.**

**According to him**

**I'm funny,**

**irresistible,**

**everything he ever wanted.**

**Everything is opposite,**

**I don't feel like stopping it,**

**so baby tell me what I got to lose.**

**He's into me for everything I'm not,**

**according to you.**

**According to you**

**I'm boring,**

**I'm moody,**

**you can't take me any place.**

**According to you**

**I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.**

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span;**

**you're the boy who puts up with that.**

**According to you. According to you.**

**But according to him**

**I'm beautiful,**

**incredible,**

**he can't get me out of his head.**

**According to him**

**I'm funny,**

**irresistible,**

**everything he ever wanted.**

**Everything is opposite,**

**I don't feel like stopping it,**

**so baby tell me what I got to lose.**

**He's into me for everything I'm not,**

**according to you.**

**I need to feel appreciated,**

**like I'm not hated. oh... no...**

**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**

**It's too bad you're making me decide.**

**According to me**

**you're stupid,**

**you're useless,**

**you can't do anything right.**

**But according to him**

**I'm beautiful,**

**incredible,**

**he can't get me out of his head.**

**According to him**

**I'm funny,**

**irresistible,**

**everything he ever wanted.**

**Everything is opposite,**

**I don't feel like stopping it,**

**baby tell me what I got to lose.**

**He's into me for everything I'm not,**

**according to you. (you, you)**

**According to you. (you, you)**

**According to you**

**I'm stupid,**

**I'm useless,**

**I can't do anything right.**

Finn walked over to Kurt and slapped him "You know what that is for." Finn said. Kurt looked mad and well if you saw what happened to karosky (sp) you know what happens to Finn and it involves Finn getting a black eye. "What the heck!" Sam yelled as he punched him. "What is your problem?" Kurt yelled at Finn. "What do you mean?" Finn asked. "I mean why do you hate me. Is there a freaking reason? Did I do one thing to you to make you act this way?" Kurt exploded. That is when Finn finally said what he needed to say, "I AM TREATING YOU LIKE THIS AND DOING THIS YOU WILL GO BACK TO DALTON AND BE SAFE!" Finn yelled.

Insert line

**Well there is a turn in this story and this fight has well sort of been my personal experience. Well not reasoning but the things Kurt said during the fight but me saying fucking instead of freaking. So review please. If (sp) next to not Shure if right spelling. **


	3. Chapter 3

Well here goes nothing

Title: A little hope

Story: Is about Sam and Kurt you see Finn is a dumb a## and has harmed Kurt in the one way that is the hardest to fix and well so did Blaine so it will take Sam and a few warblers and this story to help him and a small spark will happen

Caricatures: Sam, Kurt, Wes, Mike, Tina, Jeff, Nick, Sebastian, and two oc's named Jeremy and Brandon who are twins.

Summary: "So you are scared of me." Finn said. "Yes. " Kurt answered. "Why?" Finn asked. "Because I am afraid you will turn on me like you did when I needed you the most." Kurt answered and ran

I do not own Glee if I did this story would be an episode or Sam would be dating Kurt and the warblers would have been in the first season.

Kurt gasped and looked at Finn straight into the eyes and said, "That is not the reason. Tell me the real one!" He screamed. Finn looked at him, just looked nothing more. He walked out of the coir room. Sam just hugged Kurt close to him and whispered, "Your fine come on you are ok." Kurt nuzzled into Sam's neck. "So how is Blaine doing?" Sam asked. "Well he is coastally flirting with every member of the warblers." Wes said. "It first was Trent, Then it was David, after that is was Wes, then me, A week later Jeff, A day later Thad, Then Thad's boyfriend Better known as Jeremy, Then Brandon, Finally Sebastian." Nick said. Kurt just nodded. "Hmm should have known. Hay I've got a brilliant idea." Kurt said. "What?" Jeff asked. "Well it can solve both our Blaine and Finn problem." Kurt said. "Well first I need to make a phone call to a little friend of mine." Kurt said as he walked out. "Who do you think he is going to call?" Mike asked. They all shrugged. Rachel then stormed in extremely mad. "Hay what up Rachel?" Nick asked. "Where is Finn?" she asked. "We don't know why do you ask?" Jeff asked. "Oh no reason. "Rachel said as she stormed out. "Hmm." Jeff muttered. Kurt looked at them and smiled he missed this. "Wes?" Kurt asked. "Yes Kurt?" Wes asked. "Are you still like my big brother?" Kurt asked. "Yes why?" Wes asked. "Because my step one is stupid." Kurt pouted. Wes smiled and hugged him. "So two things are going to happen here the Hobbit will die and so will Franken teen." Nick said. Jeff was hopping excitedly. "No one is going to kill Finn. Blaine yes but not Finn." Kurt said. "Kurt, who did you call?" Wes asked. "Oh you will see within a few days." Kurt said. Brandon just grinned looking at Jeremy who had an identical smile.

Deception

Disgrace

Evil as plain as the Gel in his hair

They started but everyone was laughing so hard that they couldn't continue. "Aw we can't sing." Jeremy said. "Hay Jeremy weren't we in a similar problem when some chick was picking on this one boy?" Brandon started. "Oh yes if I remembered correctly that boy was so crushed that we just had to help." Jeremy said. Kurt blushed. "Ah yes but there was worse to come poor thing." Brandon sang.

"She comes and calls him. Poor thing poor thing!" Jeremy sang. "The girl told him she blames herself for his dreadful fright. He must come to her house tonight. Poor thing! Poor thing. " Brandon sang, "Of cores when he goes their poor thing! Poor thing! They're having a party with masks. There's no one he knows there! Poor dear! Poor thing!" Jeremy sang. "No just no that may have happened but I did not get raped." Kurt said. "Oh right no you just got the shit beaten out of you." Brandon said. Wes just hugged Kurt and so did every one that was there. "So what do we do now?" Sam asked. They all shrugged. Jeff and Nick both smiled. "How about we have some tea?" Wes asked. "I'm not in the mood for tea." Jeff said. Kurt smiled and murmured some lyrics

I am in love with what we are  
Not what we should be

Jeff smiled and sang:  
And I am, I am starstruck  
With every part of this whole story  
Nick joined:  
So if it's just tonight  
The animal inside, let it live then die

Wes and the twins sang:  
Like it's the end of time  
Like everything inside  
Let it live then die  
All:  
This is our last chance  
Give me your hands  
'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light  
The night is fading, heart is racing  
Now, just come and love me like we're gonna die  
Kurt:  
I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight  
Into the magic

Jeff:  
And I don't want the concrete  
I am alive comes with the tragic

Nick and the twins:  
So if it's just tonight  
The animal inside, let it live then die  
All:  
This is our last chance  
Give me your hands  
'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light  
The night is fading, heart is racing  
Now, just come and love me like we're gonna die

This is our last chance  
Give me your hands  
'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light  
The night is fading, heart is racing  
Now, just come and love me like we're gonna die

They all smiled. "Well that was fun." The twins sais together. "Stop that!" They both yelled together. "How are you two doing that?" Wes asked. "I don't know?" both of the twins said. They ended up wrestling on the auditorium floor. (Yes they are in the auditorium how they are I do not know.) "Ugg well lets be happy they are not going to get blood on anything." Kurt said. Then a figure came in the room. "Hay guys I'm back!"

Insert line

Hay guys well lets be happy that I am done with this chapter who is it. Ok AirNationOracle, do not guess because you know who it is. Hint: it is a boy.

A: Matt

B: Jessie

C: I don't know.

Please guess this will be interesting.


	4. authors note

Authors note:

**Hey guys** **well I can not finish this I am replacing feuding with this so we are now complete on a little hope I might make a sequel might not so if you guys would like that review me some answers. **

**So here are a few things to look for:**

**The truth after all- last chapter to sullenly swear if you read that**

**Glee the oc story- new glee story**

**A Jahvie story- jay and Dahvie**

**So that is that and I hope you have a nice day.**


End file.
